‘A13-26’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Andalucia region of Spain. ‘A13-26’ was one of several seedlings resulting from an uncontrolled cross made in the year 2013. The seeds resulting from the uncontrolled cross were germinated indoors and the resulting seedling was transplanted to the trial seedling field. ‘A13-26’ was selected in the Andalucia region of Spain in the year 2014 based on observations of its fruiting characteristics. In 2015, ‘A13-26’ was asexually propagated by rooting stolons and was expanded to 30 plants which were planted in replicated trials in the Andalucia region of Spain. The plants were observed and evaluated, and the next year they were expanded for further observation and evaluation. The breeders of ‘A13-26’ have sold the variety commercially under the Trademark name “Calderon WB” or “Calderon Circle R Brand”. Contrast is made with ‘Splendor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,864 under BG-959) in reference to color of the fruit; ‘A13-26’ fruit is lighter in color, red orange and ‘Splendor’ presents a dark red fruit. ‘A13-26’ produces fruit larger in size (5-7 cm) versus ‘Splendor’ variety of medium size fruit (4.5-5.5 cm). Comparison is made with strawberry variety ‘BG-4316’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,255) known commercially in Europe as ‘Victory’. The plants of ‘A13-26’ variety produce a yield of 715.21 g per plant while ‘BG-4316’ presents a higher yield of 810.66 g per plant. The fruit of ‘A13-26’ has a firmness of 371 in the penetrometer while ‘BG-4316’ variety has a greater firmness of 414 in the penetrometer. The fruit of ‘A13-26’ has a sweeter flavor with a brix of 8.1 while ‘BG-4316’ contains a brix of 7.6. The fruit of the variety ‘A13-26’ is orange-red and large, expresses good organoleptic characteristics, among which is a good balance between sugars and acidity and high content of Vitamin C which classifies this fruit for its commercial use in premium quality markets. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘A13-26’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.
The colors of these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.